


Territory

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not safe or sane but it is consensual, Overstimulation, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Haven't been horny on main for a character in like three years, so take this





	Territory

It didn't matter, he supposed. It didn't matter that he'd dragged one of Redfield's squad members into the alley behind the bar they're celebrating in, didn't matter that he barely remembered the guy's name- Tyler? Skylar? Something like that. All that mattered was the buzz in his skull from the alcohol, the heat from having another body so close to his, and the first kiss he was dragged into. 

He'd been kissed before, obviously. He wasn't a virgin, far from it. But this was different. He'd been mostly sober with his former lovers. This guy was smooth words and scalding looks, and alcohol made Leon's brain more receptive to someone with such a sharp tongue. He felt calloused hands dip beneath his jacket to slide against his waist. It had to come off, he realized belatedly. It was a good jacket, his favorite, and he didn't want to take it to the dry cleaners with cum stains all over it. As it was, the lady behind the counter gave him a dirty look every time he handed her viscera-stained jeans. 

He really shouldn't think about the dry cleaning lady right now.

"How far are we taking this?" 

Irritated, Leon grabbed the man's dog tags, yanking them from his shirt. His eyes skipped over the useless info, settling on the name engraved in the metal.

"As far as you're willing to go, Tiberius." He twisted the chain around his fingers, reeling the agent in closer. "I don't have anywhere to be tonight." 

"Just Ty is fine." He said, unamused. "Then may I take you to my place to continue this?"

"No." Leon shrugged out of the leather jacket, tossing it onto a discarded cardboard box. "I don't like lovey-dovey shit. Don't like being cuddled. I want to have sex with you, and then drink until I don't remember how I managed to talk you into it." He frowned suddenly. "How did I manage to talk you into it?" 

Maybe he was a lot more than buzzed.

"You didn't." Ty told him. "You just grabbed my wrist, informed me that I was going to fuck you, and then pulled me out here." 

"Wow. And you didn't slap me?"

"Confidence is pretty hot." The agent shrugged. "Besides, you looked about ready to snap Redfield's neck, figured you needed a distraction." His fingers drifted over the bulge in Leon's pants, making him tense up and fight off a groan that would have undoubtedly been louder and more slutty than he anticipated. 

"Y- Yeah, that's a distraction." He managed, rocking his hips upwards. "It most certainly is distracting-"

"Shh."

He couldn't believe the nerve on this guy. 

"Don't you shush me-"

Another kiss shut him up for good, although it was more teeth than tongue, and he was left with a sore bottom lip and a hint of copper in his mouth. Hands were undoing his belt, snapping the thigh holster open. His shirt was next, pulled upwards and bunched behind his neck. His own fingers fumbled with a military sanctioned zipper- only half working and missing teeth. Typical. Frustrated, he pulled the agent's pants down, revealing black briefs and more tattoos.

"You must have a hell of a pain tolerance." He traced one ink spot idly, not paying attention to how his own pants were pooled at his ankles and his boxers were next in line. Ty simply ignored him in favor of leaning in and biting into the muscle of his right pectoral. It hurt a little, but the pain eased into pleasure when a tongue flicked over the spot, soothing the sting. Another bite followed lower, and he squirmed a little. 

"It's no wonder you won't let me take you home." Ty said, holding up two fingers. Leon grabbed his wrist, sliding his tongue over salty skin before taking them into his mouth. He meant to ask "why's that?", but all that came out was a muffled noise and a bit of drool. Ty seemed to get the gist of it. "You don't have the patience." He chuckled. "Worried you'll have second thoughts?" He didn't even flinch when teeth grazed the pads of his fingers before Leon pulled them out of his mouth with a wet noise.

"No." He grabbed onto the dog tags again, jerking Ty forward. "But I will if you don't hurry up and get your dick in me." 

"Fine, fine." The agent pushed Leon's leg up, wrapping it around his waist. His fingers dipped between pale thighs, and he earned a hiss of pleasure when he found what he was looking for. One finger slid in easily, and he rocked them back against the wall.

"Shit- should've- should've grabbed some lube or something." Leon grabbed onto broad shoulders, tugging unapologetically on Ty's hair. His head fell back when a second finger squeezed in beside the first, and locks of his own hair caught in the mess of spit still drying on his cheeks. He wasn't usually so sloppy, but then again, he usually didn't rely on his own spit to open himself up. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his dick to distract him from the mild pain. To his surprise, his hand was slapped away, and the agent multi-tasked, jerking him off as he stretched him open. It still burned, but the dueling stimuli was enough to keep him slack-jawed and compliant. 

"Come on." Ty whispered. Leon tightened the hand in his hair, forcing their heads together. The agent was rubbing mercilessly at his prostate, making his hips jerk and shudder. A thumb rubbed over the head of his dick, and he arched his back, feeling an orgasm creep up on him. It had been too long. 

"You're good at this." He panted. "Spend a lot of time servicing the squad? All at once, maybe, like some sort of fucked up army orgy? Bet you're teacher's pet, huh?"

"You're the one spread open on my fingers, whining like I'm about to leave you high and dry, and you're trying to slut shame me?" Ty chuckled. He tightened his grip, and Leon moaned, unable to bite down on his tongue in time. "You spend all your time hiding yourself behind a wall of booze and snark, but you like this." He tilted his head to look him in the eye. "You like the after party, like being told you're a good boy, that you did well. You crave it. You hate this job. Anyone would. But it's the right thing to do. The validation is just a secret bonus, people patting you on the back, talking to you like you're a puppy that learned a new trick." Ty smirked. "Even Redfield. I saw how much your eyes lit up when he touched you. A little bit of praise does wonders, Agent Kennedy, and I think you get off on it." He twisted his wrist, talented fingers scissoring inside the other agent. Leon had closed his eyes seconds before, his toes curling in his boots as he orgasmed. Ty didn't let up, keeping pace despite the blunt nails scratching at his neck and chest.

"Fucking hell- you- you certainly know how to rile me up, Tiberius." His smirk was contained, despite how hard he was working to quell the wanton noises threatening to leap from his throat. Those damn fingers were still rubbing against all the right spots inside him, and his body was begging for more. The hand on his dick departed, and he shifted, disappointed. The fingers inside him pulled out as well, and he looked up sharply. "What are you-" He stopped, eyes widening. The agent had swapped hands, his right hand now slick with cum. Three fingers sunk into him easily, and Leon cussed at him, dragging him into a kiss. He was already aching again, his cock nudging insistently at the agent's shirt. It was only fair, he rationalized, that Ty walked away from this covered in pre-cum. He hadn't been expecting to be taken apart so easily, and he wanted a little bit of revenge. Out of curiosity, he ran a hand up the agent's waist and over his abs. He was slim, not ripped like Chris, but still in shape. Further up, his fingers stumbled over a scar, just over the solar plexus. That piqued his interest, but he held his tongue. This was a one night stand and he wasn't interested in his tragic backstory. 

"Ready?" Ty asked, his voice rough. Leon moved his hand back down soft skin, plucking at the waistband of black boxers. 

"I've been ready for ten fuckin' minutes. Hurry up."

"You have not." Ty shook his head, but pulled his dick out, running a slick hand over the length of it. There was something arousing about another man smearing his cum on their body, but Leon tried not to think about it too hard. He let out a quick breath as he helped position his hips, feeling a heavy weight settle against him. 

"Don't make me wait, agent." He warned. "I'll have you demoted to-"

Ty didn't give him a chance to finish, pushing into him with a groan. Their lubrication was less than adequate, and Leon winced, grabbing onto the agent's wrist. He squeezed tightly, quietly relieved when no attempt was made to push in further. He took a few breaths before nodding, not letting up on his grip. Ty was slow, gently pulling back and pushing in, easing their hips together. His eyes, a bright hazel, remained locked with Leon's, and it somehow made the act even more filthy. 

"You're blushing." Ty said. He groaned when his hair was tugged on, hard.

"Shut up." 

The agent only flashed him a wry smile. His hips canted forward, and Leon gasped, pulling him closer to grab onto his shoulders. With one leg held up, he couldn't keep his balance, not with how drunk and distracted he was. 

"Thought you didn't like cuddling."

"If you don't start fucking me, I'm gonna figure out how my legs work and leave." He threatened. Ty chuckled in his ear before setting a slow, steady rhythm. Leon shook his head mutedly. "No. Faster."

"It'll hurt."

"I know." 

"I don't want to hurt-"

"But you want to see me stretched out on your dick, begging for more, don't you?" He tried his hand at being filthy, whispering into the agent's ear. "Cause I know I want to feel you fuck me into this wall. I want to have bruises, Ty, I'm not some fragile virgin."

"If that's what you want."

"Of course it is." Leon kept goading him on, rewarded with a hard thrust against his prostate. He arched his back painfully, hissing in pleasure. "Fuck! Like that. Just like that." Another thrust had him leaning forward, further into Ty's embrace. He took the opportunity, and on the next sinful slide of their hips, he sunk his teeth into the agent's shoulder, just below the collar of his shirt. He liked the idea of Redfield seeing his bite marks on his squadmate and having no idea who they were from. He was sure Ty wouldn't admit to fucking him in a back alley of some dingy biker bar. 

"Hey, now." The agent whispered, grunting in pain. In retaliation, he pinched Leon's ribs, making him jump.

"Just marking my territory."

"Thought I was a one night stand."

"Haven't decided yet." It was supposed to be a lie, but he found himself hesitating. "But I like the idea of Redfield seeing you covered in hickies."

"I should've known you'd get me in trouble." Ty let out a breath, his hips not slowing. He didn't react when Leon pulled his shirt up, running his fingers over the scar there. It was thick and gnarled, like something had tried to tear through him. The skin was pale and wrinkled and the tattoos below his sternum broke apart in order to give the old wound real estate. 

"I'm the best kind of trouble to get into." He teased. It was getting a little harder to focus, and his neglected cock was beginning to throb, but he focused on the way Ty was rubbing firmly against his prostate. After a minute, he guided one of the agent's hands between his legs, giving into his desperation.

"Such a pillow princess." 

He'd never admit to that, but it was probably true. He thrust up against Ty's hand, frowning when his hips were stilled. Slick with pre-cum, the agent's hand slid up and down his dick easily. Leon's body attempted to protest that this was all too much, too fast, especially so soon after his first orgasm. He forced down the feeling, spreading his legs as much as he could. It was good, an odd sort of pressure built up just below his stomach. He gave up trying to control the noises spilling out of him when Ty massaged the head of his dick, rubbing the sensitive skin mercilessly. 

"Fuck!" Leon yanked on the agent's hair, hiding his face. He was twitching now, fighting the urge to pull away from the overstimulation. "Is this all you've got?" He whispered, trying to tease him into something rougher. "I thought this was gonna be a good fuck, that I wouldn't be able to walk properly afterwards."

"I thought it was courteous to keep you entertained." Ty twisted his wrist for emphasis, and Leon bit down on his lip just in time to muffle a whimper. "But if you want something rougher, I can deliver."

"So long as you're not all talk."

"I'm surprised you don't get into more trouble with that pretty mouth of yours." His thumb brushed over Leon's bottom lip, teasing him. It was slick with fluid, leaving a sticky residue in his stubble. 

"What can I say, I'm loveable." He flicked his tongue out, swiping it against Ty's fingers. He gasped when they moved quick as lighting, wrapping threateningly around his throat. "Fuck- yeah, should I call you daddy-

"You talk too much." Ty whispered. The pressure he kept on Leon's neck was just enough to quiet him, but nowhere near enough to hurt him. Being choked was about dominance, not pain, and it was effective as hell. Combined with the rough snap of the agent's hips, he could feel another orgasm start to well up in his stomach. The noise he tried to make in warning became a cut off gurgle, unable to make it past Ty's hand.

"What was that?" He teased. Teeth sunk into Leon's shoulder. It hurt, but he didn't shove the agent away, his grip actually pulling him closer. His eyes rolled back as he jerked his hips forward, feeling cum leak onto Ty's shirt. The fabric was rough against his dick, but it was enough stimulus to work him through his second orgasm. He was light headed by the time he could feel his limbs again, brain foggy and slow. Ty was cursing under his breath, but let up his grip so Leon could gasp for air. 

"Fucking hell." He managed to groan, shivering when the full sensitivity of his lower body hit him. Ty's thrusts were bordering on painful, striking nerves he didn't even know he had. 

"Want me to stop?"

Such a gentleman.

"Don't you dare. Not yet." Leon pulled him into a kiss, biting down on his lower lip. "I like seeing my cum on you, but next time it's going on your face." He said. 

"Oh, next time?" Ty shifted his grip, propping them more securely against the wall. "I didn't realize you already had this planned out."

"If we both live long enough." He tried to relax, back to the bricks behind him. He was exhausted, but his dick was beginning to show interest again, despite how over sensitized it was. Ty sealed the deal by biting at his chest again, leaving a hickey just above the curve of his pectoral. It must have been quite a stretch to reach that far, given how harshly his back was bent in order to preserve the touch of their hips. Another bite made him groan, pitching up when a warm tongue made contact with his nipple. 

"Just about everything turns you on, huh?" Ty teased. Leon tugged hard on his hair, unable to respond when he was bitten again, this time directly over the already sensitive nub of flesh. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around his own dick and stroking upwards. It didn't even bother him that Ty had stopped fucking him in order to investigate his chest. He was squirming uselessly against him, and the act caused him to grind himself down hard on the agent's cock. His prostate lit up like a Christmas tree, and he had to bite his own hand to muffle a scream. His dick twitched hungrily, and he squeezed his fist tighter around it. 

"Ty-" he breathed. "Ty, fuck- I need you to move right fucking now." 

Teeth caught on his nipple as the agent pulled away, straightening up. Leon arched his back, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes. He must've looked as wrecked as he felt, because Ty wasted no time in falling back into the punishing pace they'd set before. His nerves screamed in protest, but he felt a trail of pre cum leak over his fingers. He hadn't expected to be so close to cumming so soon, but Ty's thrusts were getting sloppier, so he figured he was nearly there as well. The thought of walking home with his cum leaking out of him drew another noise from his throat, and he pulled the agent into a messy kiss. Their tongues slid together lazily before Ty began to explore the roof of his mouth. Leon resisted the urge to bite down, licking teasingly at the underside of the invading muscle. A muffled noise escaped him when a hand touched his dick, squeezing around his own fingers. 

"Fuck-" He had to break the kiss to swear, gasping against Ty's mouth. He was only able to breathe for a second before his lips were occupied again. Leon used both hands to grab onto his shoulders, trusting that his needy erection would be taken care of. Ty delivered, rubbing the head with the same torturous roughness as earlier. 

"Shit!" He cursed as Leon tensed up, tightening around him. His hips slammed forward, and they both gasped, all their weight pinned to the wall.

"Oh fuck, come on." Leon whispered. He shuddered bodily, tensing again when Ty's thumb caught on his frenulum. His hand slid beneath the agent's shirt in order to scratch and claw at his bare back. He was determined to leave a mark. Ty groaned against his neck at the feeling, and his hips slowed, the thrusts shortening drastically. Leon's own orgasm caught up with him quickly, especially when the hand on his cock didn't hesitate. He held back a moan, the exhaustion of being fucked against a wall for god knows how long finally hitting him.

"Oh god." He couldn't stop a low whine when Ty pulled out of him, lowering his leg to the ground. The agent fixed his own clothes before redressing him, tapping his cheek gently.

"You good?"

"Legs don't work." He mumbled. "Too tired."

"Now can I take you home? You can sleep in my bed." He offered.

"Bed sounds good." Leon opened one eye to look at him. "Food sounds better."

"I think I can swing that." Ty wrapped an arm around his waist. "C'mon. Food, then bed."

"Taco Bell?"

"Whatever you want." He walked Leon to his car, sitting him in the passenger seat. "Let me tell Redfield that I'm driving you home."

"Okay." Leon glanced at the cum stain on the front of the agent's shirt with a smirk. The door shut, and he let out a quiet giggle. His head lolled against the window, and his eyes closed quickly. 

What felt like only a second later, the driver side door opened, and Ty climbed in.

"You are such a bitch." He said, wiping at his shirt with a paper towel. 

"Just marking my territory."


End file.
